Private's Nasty Nightmare
by Nehamee
Summary: Private has a horrid nightmare and skipper helps him out and they find they are not just a team. They were family. One shot. NO SLASH JUST FLUFF


**Here is a one shot I came up with in my head. I don't know where it came from to be honest. I don't own anything. Anyway onto our story =)**

He tossed and turned on his hard concrete bed. Tears silently running down his feathered cheeks.

_The youngest penguin laughed at his cowering comrades. He held a steel glimmering knife in his flipper. In his mind his conscience screamed for him to come to his senses, to drop the knife and hug his team members._

_"Why are you doing this Private?" _

More tears ran down the youngest penguins face but it was not silent anymore. Occasional gasps and quiet no's came from his beak now. The tosses and turns were more violent now.

_"Everyone has secrets Skipper. You should know that well. My secret? Well I am a secret killer." The sadistic penguin laughed and started to raise to his knife to his first victim._

_Rico_

_"Strange that an insane penguin get killed by another insane penguin. Oh well"_

_Slash he's dead _

"Nooo! Not Rico please stop." Private cried hard in his sleep. He wacked his right flipper painfully hard on the wall. Opening previous wounds from his last mission. Skipper was starting to wake from his peaceful sleep because of the cries of the younger penguin.

_"Who next?" Private grinned. Talking over the muffled sobs of Kowalski and comforting words spoken to Kowalski by Skipper._

_"How about the cry baby? Yes let's bring the scientist down next." The young penguin grinned and he ran one flipper down the edge the small but bloodstained knife. Kowalski started shaking as Private started to waddle nearer and nearer._

_"W..W..hy?" Kowalski stuttered in fear as Private stopped in front of him and raised the bloodstained knife above hi ready to strike._

_"Why? Well many would say for the power it makes you feel, but me? I do it for the rush." He grinned and raised the knife. Kowalski shut his eyes awaiting death. Privates mind told him what he was about to do was really wrong but in nightmares you can't control yourself._

_Private Paused and then said. " and by the way Kowalski... I never thought you were a good scientist."_

_Slash Kowalski was dead._

Private let out a massive whimper.

"No ,no, no this can't be true. Not Kowalski please no." Private let out large cry as he wacked his right flipper against the concrete wall again. With a grunt Skipper woke up.

"Private?"

_"And then there was one." Dream Private laughed. He shook the knife making droplets of Kowalski and Rico's blood splash onto Dream Skipper's feathers. Dream skipper gave Dream Private a look of sadness._

_"You're not the private I looked to as a younger brother and friend. You're a monster._

Skipper listened to the whimpers and cries and goes into big brother mode. He jumped down from his bunk and went over looked down at Private who was sleeping on the bottom. He had a cut up , bruised flipper and his eyes were closed and he was shaking really hard. He had warm , salty tears running down his feathered cheeks like waterfalls.

"No please..." He whimpered. Skipper frowned and placed his flippers on the child's shoulders.

"Private... Private wake up. It's only a bad dream.

_"I'm a monster am I? Well I agree with you skipper. Lets test the theory anyway." He pointed the knife at skipper and threw it._

"NOOOOO!" Privates eyes shot open as he screamed with tears escaping still. He looked up to see Skipper standing over him with his flippers on his shoulders and his eyes were looking at him with worry. He now registered the immense pain in his right flipper.

"Oww." Private clutched his cut up , bruised flipper to his chest. Clenching his watery eyes shut.

"Private what happened?"

"Nothin' Skipper don't worry bout it."

Skipper raised an eye brow and picked Private up off his bunk. Making the younger penguin yelp.

"What are you doin' Skipper?" Private used his good flipper to hold onto Skippers shoulder.

"I'm checking your flipper. It looks pretty nasty and then were going to have a chat." Skipper said walking to the couch and gently placing Private down on it. He then walked into the lab leaving Private shaking.

"I'm a monster. I bet Skipper thinks so as well." Private looked down at his flipper and watched the blood drip of it and onto the concrete floor with fascination and horror.

_Slash Kowalski was dead_

Private trembled as he remembered him killing his team ma.. no his brothers. At that moment Skipper walked into the room with 2 mugs of hot chocolate in his two flippers and under his arm a first aid kit.

He silently placed the mugs down and cleaned Privates flipper up occasionally looking up and meeting the smaller penguins eyes. Blue meeting blue. The older penguins eyes saw how much the younger was scared and when he finished wrapping the bandage around Privates flipper. Skipper wrapped him in a comforting hug.

"It will help both of us if you tell me what your nightmare was about." Skipper whispered gently into Privates ear.

So Private told him every horrifying detail of his nightmare. Of how he killed everyone and how Skipper told him he was a monster.

By the end of the tale Skipper was speechless. How could his little Private have such a horrifying nightmare.

"Don't worry Private your gonna be ok. Nothing like that will ever happen and you're not a monster." Skipper cooed hugging the younger penguin tightly.

"Skipper. I don't think us as teammates I think us as brothers." Private looked up into Skippers blue eyes fearfully. But he smiled and allowed Private to curl up him and listened as his breathing slowed down.

"So do I private. So do I." Skipper let his eyelids fall and he fell into dreamland.

That's how Kowalski and Rico found them the next morning. Private curled into Skipper and Skippers flippers wrapped around him. They knew what happened last night they heard but allowed the oldest penguin to care of it. They agreed with Private. They weren't just team members they had , over time , grown into a little family.

**Hope you enjoyed this little something. Please review your thoughts.**

**And see ya later my fellow wolves :)**


End file.
